


The Art Of Meddling

by SquaryQ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back at all of the photos, maybe it was inevitable that we would end up like this. But at the same time, it shocked me, Connie met me at the start of my awkward phase of glasses, braces, blue eye shadow and pimples and has been my best friend for five years. I feel terrible. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have suggested meddling in another relationship. And now this has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Meddling

Looking back at all of the photos, maybe it was inevitable that we would end up like this. But at the same time it shocked me, Connie met me at the start of my awkward phase of glasses, braces, blue eye shadow and pimples and has been my best friend for five years. I feel terrible. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have suggested meddling in another relationship. And now this has happened!  
It all started on a slow day at the Bodt Café. Marco Bodt and I have been friends forever, do it was inevitable that I would have a part time job there. The chaos all started when a guy who had been on holiday in France came into the cafe.  
.  
The bell rings as I'm serving customers. A new face heads into the cafe. He's wearing a shiny new lanyard. A lanyard for the college that I'm going to be attending in September. The guy heads to the till, where Marco is, smiling in his usual bright way.  
"Hello! Welcome to the Bodt café. My name is Marco, how can I help you? " The boy stops, blinking rapidly and running a hand through his messy hair that is blonder at the top. It looks like a muffin top, honestly. But it still suits him.  
"I'm actually in need of some directions. I'm lost." his accent is heavy and obviously French.  
"Of course! Where do you need to be? "  
"Shingeki campus...I'm taking my entry exams today and have no idea where I'm going!"  
"Shingeki, eh? That's the college that Sasha and I are at, Sash', you get off in five, mind taking...um..."  
"Oh how silly of me, Jean. Jean Kiristein." the French guy says.  
"That's French right? It's French, isn't it? " Marco was the top student in French. He's taking an A level in it at Shingeki. He always gets excited about the language and culture. He's having a field day.  
"It is indeed." Marco cannot seem to contain his excitement.  
"Sash'? Mind taking Jean to Shingeki, didn't Connie have entry exams today too?"  
"Sure thing! Just give me five and then I'll take you down there."  
"Five shmive, go. I can handle the cafe for five minutes. " Marco shrugs.  
"You're the boss man!" I take off my apron and toss it at my freckled childhood friend. I nod to this French guy and hold the door open for him as he thanks Marco.  
"So?" I ask, leading the way. "What classes are you taking?"  
"Art, French and Sociology and Dance ." Jean says.  
"Dance?" I snort a laugh.  
"Well what are you doing?"  
"Art, history, Sport and P.A chem. "  
"Practical chemistry?" Jean asks.  
"So I'll be iny classes with my best friend. Shingeki has programmes that allow you to only do two a levels per year. But you do both stages. It's intense but Connie and I specialise in martial arts. We did karate all the way through primary and secondary school."  
I lead Jean around the corner. Connie is stood outside of the gates to Shingeki campus. I wave at him and his eyes light up.  
"There you are!" Connie grins. "I was on the verge of worrying! Guess who just got his timetable! We're in the same class!"  
"Hellz yeah!" I bounce up and down. Amazing!  
.  
It was Jean who thought that we were dating but things got worse when Connie and Jean spoke about relationships.  
"Man, you're lucky! Sasha's a great girl!"  
"She's a great friend. "  
"But...aren't you two dating?" Jean looks baffled.  
"Nah." my friend waves Jean off.  
"I thought you took her to prom." The French guy presses.  
"Platonically!" Connie protests. Even though I knew that we weren't going available couple, it stung to hear Connie refuse the idea so furiously. It puts me off of lunch. I didn't have to wait at Shingeki campus anyway, Connie had a tutoring session for P.A chemistry. So instead of lurking like I normally do, I leave and go straight home. Random emotions taking over.  
.  
I would never let know how he hurt me, so I returned to his side the next day and we began to scheme. Both of us knew that Marco was gay. He had told us that. All of his friends from secondary school knew how he felt and Connie and I were certain that he was showing interest in Jean Kiristein. Not that I can blame him, Jean's attractive to say the least. So we began to meddle; Connie and I had Jean sit with Marco as much as we could. We actively encouraged leaving the duo alone so Marco and Jean could hang out. And that's certainly what they would do. Jean would call Connie from Marco's house and encourage us to come over and watch a movie or play video games. And we would decline, frequently. But not enough to arouse suspicion.  
.  
It's great, really, how much of a success our scheme was. It got them together. But sucked too, I rarely got to see Marco and more importantly, I spent a LOT more of my free te with Connie Springer. And that's why I'm here, sat on my bed, surrounded by tissues and my secondary school memory book. So many beautiful memories litter the pages. Photos of Marco, Marco and Connie and just Connie and group shots with Marco. Even a few from school trips with Eren and the gang. We have had such great times. And I had to screw it up.  
.  
Jean and Marco arranged that the four of us would go to the amusement park. The lights, the rides, the cotton candy. Everything is so sweet here! But the only flaw with going to an amusement park with Marco, is that we're bound to be pressured onto the scary rides.  
Namely, the ghost train. Connie and I sat in the carriage behind Jean and Marco. Jean has his arm around the back of Marco's chair. Connie and I were too busy being happy for our friends that we didn't realise that the ride was moving until we dropped. I shriek, grabbing onto Connie like he is my lifeline. He holds me, maybe he got scared too! We ride the ride and I don't let go of Connie. Jean and Marco bought our photo. I was pretty much on his lap as the cart dropped into the abyss that is the rest of the dark ride. Not pleasant.  
After the ghost train, we went on some rides, including the Pink Elephants. We had prepared for this ride. The four of us put on wacky glasses and hats. As the camera takes the picture, I could have sworn I felt something on my face. Turns out it was Connie. He kissed my cheek.  
.  
I trace the picture with my finger. Marco gave me a photocopy of the picture. We were having so much fun. I have no idea why I've kept it because it's an amazing picture and a brilliant memory. But the kiss? That's what's driven a wedge between us, I freaked out.  
I didn't know and I still don't know why I did that. I shouldn't have freaked out. I regretted it as soon as Connie and I stopped talking upon rowing at the amusement park. I miss him. And his absence feels totally wrong.  
I shake my head, getting dressed into clothes that I would look acceptable in; a sunset orange fifties style button down dress and black shoes. I really have no time to play with my hair, if I procrastinate, then I won't do it! I grit my teeth, grabbing my phone and key from the stand by the door. I bolt down the street. I have to find Connie!  
I start to run down the suburban streets. Where would he be? Maybe he's at the basketball court? I move down to the street and see Bertholdt and Annie Leonhardt sat together on the bleachers, hand in hand. It feels wrong. Wrong to be alone and see other people happy. He's not here. Where else could Connie be? The cafe?  
I continue down the street, punching in the number for Marco's phone. No response. What a time for his phone to be dead! Looks like I'll have to find out first hand, if he's here or not. I'm glad that this is a small suburban town, or else I would be running for hours. The café is in sight! So close. But I can't see Marco, let alone Connie! I need to talk to him! I have no idea what I will say but that doesn't matter right now. In my mad dash, I slam into someone. I rub the back of my neck.  
"Jesus, you're in a rush Sash'." I roll my eyes.  
"Thanks captain point out the obvious a lot. Seen Connie?"  
"Last time I saw him, he was with Eren and talking about a serenade." Jean notes.  
"That had better be for Mikasa. " I make a fist.  
"Doubt it." Jean says. "She was there too."  
"Dammit! " I curse. "I have to find Connie. I have to talk to him! "  
"And say what?" Jean puts his hand on his hip.  
"That this is wrong! I can't handle this! He's my best friend and I was terrible to him. His kiss could have been platonic and I didn't listen." I flail my arms.  
"And if it's not?" I am asked.  
"Then I take him up on it."  
"OI! Marco! Success!" Jean makes a few hand symbols at Marco, in the cafe. My jaw drops as Marco comes to the window and opens the curtains, revealing Connie Springer.  
"Oh the perks of meddling." my friend scoffs. I swing at him.  
"We meddled first!" I pout.  
"It's an art form and our performance was better! So go get him." Jean declares, giving me a shove.  
This is going to be weird...fingers crossed that we can sort this out now. I can't handle not talking to him.  
.  
.  
.  
"Happy six month anniversary, Sasha !" Connie exclaims.  
"Happy anniversary, Connie! " I beam, taking his hand.  
~The End~


End file.
